White Knights' Castle
The White Knights' Castle is the centre of Falador and base of the White Knights. If you have done Recruitment Drive, you can talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien and make the castle your respawn point. According to the novel Betrayal at Falador, the castle is protected by mysterious spells, strong enough to repel the Morytanian werewolf Jerrod, though in the present-day minor demons such as imps can access it with ease, as can all human players, regardless of their godly allegiances (even if one wore a Zamorak robe, one can still enter the castle). NPC's * Silif is on the of the castle, before, during and after While Guthix Sleeps. * Idria is on the of the castle, before, during and after While Guthix Sleeps. * Thaerisk Cemphier is on the of the castle, during and after While Guthix Sleeps. * Akrisae is on the of the castle, during and after While Guthix Sleeps. * Sir Amik Varze is on the west side of the , inside by the stairs. * Sir Vyvin is on the . After Wanted!, he sells white equipment. * Sir Vant is on the of the castle if you have done the Unstable Foundations Tutorial * Squire Asrol is in the courtyard. Speak to him to start Knights Sword Quest * Sir Renitee is sitting on a chair/throne on the . * Surok Magis, after completion of While Guthix Sleeps, is located in the prison. * Ambassador Spanfipple, upstairs in the south wing, near the jail cells. Visited during the Gnome Restaurant minigame Facilities * White Knight armour shop. * Sir Renitee, who sells paintings, maps, and tells your heraldry * Prayer altar. This is an altar of Saradomin, on the of the castle in the east side one floor above Sir Renitee. This is the only altar in Falador and appeared in an update in 2009 or 2010. Before then, despite Falador hosting the headquarters of the White Knights who are dedicated to Saradomin, the city had no altar at all. Monsters * White Knights (level 35) * Chicken (level 1) Quests * The Knight's Sword * Recruitment Drive * While Guthix Sleeps * Wanted! Trivia * Previously before the graphical rework of Falador on 19 October 2015, when viewed in standard detail, the castle looks more white, while in HD, the castle has a some what yellowish tint to it. * The castle houses four different types of White Knights, each type with a different coloured plume. * An egg spawns near the staircase. * On the top floor there is a herb patch, the only patch that free players still have the option to inspect with it saying "This is a specially prepared herb patch. You think it's probably best not to use it in case you get into trouble." Due to a recent update, a glitch made the patch appear as only a stone ring around nothing. The dirt is missing. * In the Armies of Gielinor mission "Founding Order" the lone castle in the paladin's city (Falador) would later become White Knight's Castle after the Bandosians are repelled. nl:White Knights' Castle fi:White Knights' Castle Category:Asgarnia Category:Buildings Category:Falador